Haymitch and Effie: My twelve pack, princess
by ifhychelsea
Summary: Are Haymitch and Effie in love or just a fling?
1. Chapter 1

_Hayfie: My twelve pack princess.. this all I type so far sorry._

* * *

Effie POV:

I am sitting in the living room realizing the thought of Peeta slowly dying and Katniss desperately trying to find him. I can feel the lump in my throat starting to form. I try to hold the tears back, but a few run down my face. I get up and grab a soft lotion tissue and wipe the tears from my face. I have a feeling that my make-up is running down my face. I look around and see that Cinna and Portia are both tearing up too. I look at Haymitch he's watching the whole thing without any emotion. I can't help but sob. Haymitch is looking at me now just staring at me. I look at him and notice the seriousness in his eyes. I grab another tissue and wipe my face again. I look back at him and he opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. I look back at the screen and see that Peeta has a disguised himself as rock. I can't watch this anymore I get up from the couch and walk towards my room sobbing even more. I can hear footsteps behind me as I walk. I turn around and it's Haymitch.

"What do you want, Haymitch?" I ask.

"I don't know why you're even crying in the first place? It's not like she won't find him, princess." Haymitch says.

"What! How can you say that, Haymitch? And don't ever call me that again!" I shout at him.

"What are you going to do about it, Princess?" He laughs.

I'm getting annoyed and furious with him I can't believe him. He thinks everything is a joke.

"Haymitch Abernathy!"

"Effie Trinket!" He says mockingly.

"This is not funny, Haymitch! Why do you take everything as a joke? What's happening to Peeta is not a joke he's slowly dying and if Katniss doesn't find him he will die!" I yell.

He laughs as if I told him a joke and I'm raging my blood is boiling. I feel like hitting him.

"Why are you laughing?" I yell.

"It's funny seeing you get so upset, princess." He says.

"Haymitch! Stop calling me that!"

"See you're just making a scene it's ridculous."

"Haymitch, knock it off!"

"Effie, Effie, Effie. Stop being so uptight and quit making scenes you're just embarrassing yourself. Especially the way you dress!"

"You should talk about that, Haymitch! You're an illiterate drunk! And you act like an imbecile."

"You know what I think, Effie. You're an uptight, insecure, hotheaded, and you could careless about anyone, but yourself! We all know you want to be in a higher district. You're just a selfish person, Effie!" Haymitch yells.

I don't do anything, but I slap him.

Once I get to my room I sit on edge of my bed and pull my knees up to chest and start crying. I hear a knock on the door I get up and grab a tissue to wipe my face. I open the door and see Haymitch and I slam the door in his face.

"Effie, open the door." He says.

"What do you want, Haymitch?" I say my voice cracking.

"Effie please open the door."

"No! Go away! I mean it Haymitch!" I yell at him.

"Effie, please." He begs.

"No, go away." I say hitting the door.

"Do you hear me? Go away!" I say hitting the door harder.

I walk over to my vanity and look at myself in the mirror. I take off my wig to reveal my long blonde hair and wipe off my caked on make-up. I look in the mirror and notice how much younger I look. I look around at my room and notice a bottle of liqour that Haymitch left in my room. I open the cap and take a a big gulp of it. The liqour burns my throat and I start coughing then I take a few more swigs.

Haymitch POV:

I walk back to Effie's room to apologize. I knock on her door and she doesn't respond. I pound on her door I hear her get up and falling to the floor.

"Effie! What are you doing in there?" I shout.

I kick her door open and see she's on the floor passed out. I run over to her i see her she has no make-up on and her see her natural blonde hair she looks so much prettier that way and shake her to wake up.

"Effie!" I yell at her. I can smell the liqour on her.

"Haymitch.. I" She tries to say.

"What Effie?" I ask her.

I pick her up in my arms I realize she's so light. "Haymitch, I'm sorry I.." She says again.

"Effie what is it? Are you drunk? Answer me, Effie!" I say gently putting her down on her bed and head to her bathroom.

"Haymitch!" She screams. "Don't leave me again." She starts to cry. I wonder what she meant by that, but I walk towards her sit down and set her on lap and hold her.

"I won't I promise, Effie. I just need to fill up your bath water. Okay?" I say rocking her side to side.

She looks at me and smiles I smile back at her and wipe her tears. I let go of her and walk to her bathroom and fill up her tub I gently pick her up and she has a towel over her body. I don't remove the towel and I put a rose scent in her bath and she mumbles something.

"What?" I ask. "I can't go in my tub with my towel on, silly goose." She says giggling.

Right when she's about to remove her towel she looks at me. "Um, aren't you going to leave?" She asks holding up her towel.

"Yeah I was just about to leave. Call my name when you need me." I say walking out the door.

I look at her room I spot her vanity first it has bottles of perfume and lotions neatly stacked in rows, make-up brushes that are organized in a holder, a brush, and a some books. I look at her bed and underneath are her shoe boxes and one pink one that has her name written on it. Just as I'm about to open it she calls my name. I carefully put it back and run to her. She managed to get her towel on and I help out of the tub right as she's about to take a step she slips on water and I catch her in my arms. Her eyes go big she's shocked and I carry her to her bed. I go to her closet and help her into her night gown.

"Haymitch please stay here tonight." She says.

"Effie, I can't."

"Please Haymitch please. I don't like being alone." She begs.

"Effie, I just can't, princess." I say walking towards the door and she grabs my arm.

"Please I need you." She begs again.

I look at her eyeing every inch of her body and look back at her face I look at at beautiful blue eyes I can see the hurt in them. I kiss her gently and her lips respond she cups my face and I open her mouth with my tongue and bite her bottom lip softly and she plays with my tongue. I moan in her throat and we break. I pick her up placing her on the bed and kiss her again passionately and she kisses me back openining my mouth with her tongue and plays with my tongue I can taste the liqour. I break so I can catch my breath I touch her face and stroke her cheek softly. She runs her fingers through my hair and pushes me to the side of her.

"Are you staying with me tonight?" She asks.

"Yes, my twelve pack princess."

"What do you mean?" She looks confused.

"I'm saying you're beautiful even when you're drunk." I explain and kiss her.

I wrap my arm around her and hold her. "Haymitch, I-" She starts to say but I cut her off. "Go to sleep, princess. I'll be here when you wake up I promise." I say. She closes her eyes and I keep on holding her and I try to get some sleep. I wake up and check the time it's eight in the morning. Effie's head and arm are on my chest. I let her sleep on me and I watch her. Her arms wraps around me and I kiss her forehead. A few minutes later she wakes up and immediately removes her arm.

Effie POV:

I wake up and realize that my arm is wrapped around Haymitch's body I immediately remove my arm.

"Effie what's wrong." He asks me.

"Haymitch?" I say startled.

"What?"

"What are you doing in here?"

"You told me to stay last night."

"What? Haymitch I don't remember I mean, I would've remembered."

"Effie, you got drunk last night. I found you on the floor."

"I wasn't drunk, Haymitch."

"Yes, you were, Effie."

"I..." I pause and Haymitch kisses me and I cup his face.

* * *

_**Okay guys, It's a cliff hanger, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. If I need more detail.. I would be happy to update this.. I have to go.. tell me what you think..**_


	2. Chapter 2

_This is chapter two. I hope you all like it. leave a review..._

* * *

He starts kissing my neck tenderly I run my fingers through his hair. He starts sucking on my neck I fight back my moan and his fingers are rubbing softly against arm. He starts biting my neck I can't fight back my moan anymore. He starts moving my chest and starts sucking on my collar bone. He moves down further and I push him back.

"Haymitch..." I say breathlessly.

"What?" He ask kissing me.

"Stop." I say breaking the kiss.

"Why Effie?" He looks at me.

"We have to take it slow okay?" I tell him.

"Okay." He kisses me again.

"Haymitch.. Cinna and Portia!" I break the kiss.

He stops and looks at me.

"I forgot, Effie. I'm sorry." He says.

"It's okay. I just need to get ready for the day. See you at breakfast." I say

"See you soon. He says hugging me.

I take a quick shower realizing that I took a bath last night. I quickly get ready I put on my purple dress the one I wore on the train when Katniss and Peeta were on their way to the Capitol. I cake on my make-up and I almost forget my wig I quickly put it on and go to the kitchen. I see that Haymitch is not here yet, but Cinna keeps looking at me weird. I just smile and they're both looking at me. At this point I'm irritated I have to say something.

"What?" I yell.

"Nothing it's just I saw Haymitch come out of your room this morning. What were you two doing?" Cinna asks.

"We were just-" I blush.

"We were just discussing some things about the tributes." He says.

"All night?" Cinna asks.

"Yeah, all night we needed to make a plan if one of them dies you know? It could be easily Peeta due to the fact he has that injury." Haymitch says.

"Oh." They both say smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" I ask.

"I don't know it's just funny." Cinna says.

"What!" I shriek at them pursing my lips.

"I don't think that's what you two were really doing. I mean, Effie look at your neck." Portia says giggling.

"What?" I ask dumbfounded giving Haymitch a look.

I get up go to the bathroom and look into the mirror I look at my neck. My eyes go big I see three hickeys one is on the side of my neck, the second one on the other side and third one on my collar bone. I roll my eyes and sigh then I see Haymitch standing right beside me. He puts his arm around me and stares at me in the mirror. I smile for him it's the least I could do for him anyway. He turns me around and starts kissing me I automatically kiss him back. He is kissing me downward and stops and sucks my neck I try to push him away but he keeps sucking on it. I swear he reminds me of a vampire. He picks me up and puts me on the bathroom sink he removes his shirt and I take off my purple blazer. I hear a footsteps I push him away and put my blazer back on and desperately fix my make-up and walk out.

"Effie and Haymitch. What were you two doing?" Cinna asks then laughs.

"We we just.." I try to say, but I can't.

"You were just what? Messing around?" He asks.

I don't say anything because I can't lie that good.

"I'm waiting for an answer, Effie."

"Why is it any of your concern?"

"I was just wondering."

"Cinna! Leave me alone. We were just kissing! Okay? Does that answer your question?" I yell at him

"Okay, jeez. I just thought you guys hated each other?" He asks. At this moment I'm very fed up with him.

"Yeah, we do. It's just complicated, Cinna. Can we talk later?" I say walking away.

"Uh, sure."

I can't help, but I walk to Haymitch's room. I knock on his door and he doesn't answer so, I knock again. "Haymitch?" I ask.

"Haymitch if you're in there can you open the door?" I pause. "Please."

I don't hear a response so I walk to my room. I take off my wig and put my hair in a ponytail. I look at my neck and see two more hickeys. Well, this is great I have to put make-up on those now. I try to forget about it, but I can't. I feel like crying which is probably a good thing to do since no one can see. I sit on my edge of vanity and start to cry. I wonder why Haymitch won't answer me and why Cinna is on my back about Haymitch and I. I hear a knock on my door and get up and look at myself in the mirror my make up is smudged. I open the door quickly and see Haymitch I look down quickly so he won't see that I was crying, but it's too late.

Haymitch POV:

She looks at me her eyes are all puffy and red and she looks down quickly. I notice her hair is put back and I walk in.

"Effie, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing Haymitch I just don't think we should be doing this anymore." She says.

"Doing what?" I ask looking at her confused.

"Don't act stupid Haymitch. You know what I mean."

"Effie, I don't care what anybody thinks! If it's about what Cinna and Portia said-"

"It's not them it's us messing around. Haymitch, I can hardly go anywhere now. I mean, look at my neck it's full of hickeys because of you!"

"Effie, it's not that bad really. You can cover it up with some of that make-up right?" I ask.

"It's not that bad? What do you mean? These are gross to look at!" She says pointing to her neck.

"I like them they suit your rebel side." I look at her and smile.

"Rebel side? Haymitch they're gross. Why'd you give me them anyway?"

"Because it's shows that you're mine." I say in all honesty.

"You're crazy Abernathy! I just want to slap you right now! I can't believe you said that! Are you drunk if you are it's not funny! I-" I cut her off and wrap my arms around her and kiss her.

"You're mine, princess!" I say holding her.

She kisses me back and wraps her arms around my face. I pick her up and place gently on the bed.

"Who's are you?" I ask her.

"Yours." She says automatically and smiles.

"That's right, princess." I say kissing her.

I wake up the next morning to see Effie's head on my chest. I gently rub her bare back it's soft like baby's skin she instantly wakes up.

"Effie?" I ask.

"Sorry. You scarred me I thought that you were someone else." She says blushing.

"It's just me, Effie. No one else." I say kissing her forehead.

"Haymitch, do you really mean it?" She says putting her head on my chest.

"Mean what, princess?"

"Am I really yours?"

"Yes, you really are, Effie. I mean it."

"Well, you're really mine too, Haymitch." She smiles I smile back at her.

I play with her hair it's all tangeled in knots her fingers touch mine and she's playing with my fingers. I move my fingers downward her chest and I gently touch her stomach.

"Haymitch please." She says grabbing my hands from her stomach.

"What?"

"Please stop. No not right now." She says.

"Okay, Princess." I say pulling my fingers off her stomach.

"We have to get ready, Haymitch." She says getting up and running to her closet and putting on her robe.

"See you later, Princess." I say getting up and kissing her quickly.

"See you." She smiles.

* * *

_I hope you guys like this. It's another update, but I'll finish this chapter soon. Leave a review thanks.._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three. (: _

_oh yeah, Haymitch's POV is gonna be short in the first part. mmmkay?_

* * *

Haymitch POV:

I walk into the kitchen and see Effie, Cinna, and Portia sitting at the table, they're about half way done eating, but I decide to eat anyway. None of them look at me especially Effie. I decide not to make conversation, I look at Effie's neck and she's managed to cover her hickeys. I try not to look at her too much. They all get up from the table except Effie. She looks at me I look at her, but I quickly look a down. Without a warning I get up walk to my room and I feel confused I need to think, but I can't. I hear Effie walking down the hall to my room and she knocks my door.

"Haymitch!" She yells.

"What do you want, Effie?" I ask mimicing her accent.

"Open this door now!" She yells.

I ignore her and open a bottle of liqour. I down the whole thing.

"Haymitch! What are you doing in there?" She shouts and pounds on the door.

I forgot Effie was at the door so, I stumble to the door and open it. She looks at me and I look at her and smile. She rolls her eyes in disgust and slaps me across the face.

"What the hell was that for, Effie?" I yell at her.

"Are you drunk, Haymitch?" She asks.

"Maybe. What's it to you?"

"Nothing. It's nothing to me anymore." She says walking away.

"Effie wait," I say grabbing her arm.

"What?" She asks.

"I'm sorry, Effie." I say kissing her.

She kisses me back and puts her arms around my neck. I put my hands on her hips and she opens my mouth and I bite her bottom lip. My tongue finds hers and she sucks on mine. I hear footsteps and at this point I don't care. I don't think she cares either.

"Effie?" Cinna asks.

Effie gasps and quickly turns around she looks embarrassed I look at her and smile.

Effie POV:

"Effie?" Cinna asks.

I gasp and turn around I'm blushing and Haymitch smiles at me. I wonder why he's smiling at me I just roll my eyes at him.

"What!" I shout at Cinna.

"I was just going to tell you that we need to watch the tributes since there is only four left, but if you're we don't-" I cut him off.

"I'm sorry. Yes, I'll watch them with you. Just give me five minutes or ten minutes. Okay?" I say and Cinna walks away.

I look at Haymitch he looks dumbfounded. "Haymitch I'm sorry I didn't think they'd-" He cuts me off.

"Effie, I really don't care if they see. It's none of their business, sweetheart." I flinch when he says that.

"Haymitch, we'll come back later I promise." I say.

I walk out to the main room and watch the Games. I see that Katniss and Peeta were the only ones left and they had nightlock berries in their hands. I start crying and look back at the screen they're bringing the berries up to their mouths. Haymitch wipes my tears and I rest my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around me. I cry of tears of excitment and joy realizing that Katniss and Peeta have won. I am relieved and overfilled with joy. I hug Haymitch and squeezes me tightly, but I don't care. We go to his room and I start kissing him. He removes my wig and picks me up. He puts me on his bed and discards my clothes.

"Haymitch are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm one hundred percent positive, Effie." He says.

"Okay," I say taking a deep breath.

Four weeks later

Effie POV:

I walk over to Haymitch's house and walk straight in it reeks of alcohol and vomit. I look for Haymitch and I find him pass out on his table. I shake him, he doesn't respond. I grab a bucket and fill it with water and pour it in him. He immediately wakes up.

"Effie! What the hell?" He shouts.

"Sorry you weren't waking up and I decided that was only way of waking you up." I say.

"Well, what'd you want?"

"I.. don't know how to tell you exactly." I say taking deep breaths.

"Just tell me!" He snaps.

"Calm down, Haymitch." I say.

"How am I supposed to calm down when you won't tell me something. I know you're afraid to tell me, Effie. I can see it in your -" I cut him off.

"I'm pregnant okay! Is that what you wanted to hear?" I say while tears run down my face.

"What? How do you know? It's only been three weeks." He asks.

"It's been four weeks, Haymitch. I haven't gotten my period either and yes, I took a stupid test it was positive. Haymitch, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Effie don't cry." He says wiping the tears from my face and starts holding me.

"So since you really are pregnant what do you want to do. Adoption, abortion, keep it?" He asks.

"What? I can't believe that is even a option. Of course I'm going to keep him or her! I'm not stupid, Haymitch. I'm an adult I know perfectly capable of raising a child." I snap at him.

"Well, they're just options, princess. I didn't know you wanted a kid?"

"I always wanted to have a child of my own."

"Hmmm well, now you are. I never really wanted any kids."

"Why not?"

"Oh, because princess, they're wild and especially if they're from the Capitol."

"You.. You.. Take that back!"

"Well, it's true. I'm not saying I don't want any part of this baby that you're having. I'm just saying that when he or she becomes a toddler it'll be no cake walk especially since I can barely tolerate most of the tributes."

"I know that, Haymitch. It doesn't mean that he or she has to be spoiled and you mean "we" I didn't get pregnant by myself!"

"Yeah, I know, princess. I was kind of there when it happened." He says laughing.

I purse my lips. "And since I'm pregnant that means you can't be drinking anymore."

"Until the baby comes."

"No Haymitch I mean, right now!"

"You mean until the baby comes."

"No Haymitch! I mean now!"

"Yeah sure whatever."

"I mean it, too, Haymitch!"

He sighs and looks at me. "Okay my twelve pack princess."

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you my twelve pack princess."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't remember?"

"Not that I can recall."

"It means you look hot after you're drunk."

My eyes go big and I want to hit him.

"I.. can't believe you said that! I only look hot to you after I'm drunk? Is that what you're trying to say!"

"No, Effie I just-"

"You just what?"

"I was just saying what it meant."

"Yeah, I know you just told me how I look to you."

"No, Effie. I don't mean that you're actually hot after you're drunk. It's your nickname for me."

"Haymitch. Just stop! I really don't want to hear-" He cuts me off and kisses me passionately, but quickly.

"I love you, Effie. I don't think you're hot. I think you're beautiful even more without that wig and ridiculous costume."

"I love you too, Haymitch I really do." I say kissing him, locking my arms around his neck.

* * *

_Okay this is Chapter three so far... I really got into this chapter. I'm sorry I didn't finish once again. I will type more soon I swear.. _

_reviews make my day! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4.._

_Note: I am sorry that I took forever to type this chapter... _

* * *

Haymitch POV:

"Eff?" I say gently shaking her awake.

"Haymitch?" She asks.

"Wake-up it's afternoon. I'm surprised you slept this long."

"What? It's already afternoon?"

"Yes, in fact it's one."

"I slept for twenty two hours. I never sleep that long."

"You don't, but he or she does." I smile patting Effie's stomach.

I smile at her letting her know that I really do want this baby. She smiles back and kisses me, when she breaks I can't help, but kiss her back because I really do want another one. We break and I help her get out of bed. She starts to pick up some random things and putting them in a basket.

"Effie, what are you doing?" I ask her.

"I'm cleaning because obviously you don't like to and it'd be better for me to get more comfortable. I mean, if I do decide to stay here more often."

"I would like it if you did stay here more often because I don't like being alone anyway. It's nice to have company once and while."

"Well, if you want more company start making yourself look more presentable it'll help. I mean, change your clothes and shower everyday. But I have to admit you've gotten better at showering every other day." She says smiling.

"Well, I guess I could start on that now." I pause then start again. "I'm going to get ready for the day and we'll head to your house so you can get cleaned up for the day." I say smiling at her then walking to the bathroom.

I don't try to take too long, but I want to look nice at the very least for her sake. I stop the shower and walk to my bedroom closet and pick out a nice suit and walk to kitchen where Effie is doing the dishes. I walk behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

Effie POV:

I am washing his dishes and that's when he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, I turn around and kiss him quickly.

"You smell nice and you look handsome." I say smiling at him.

"Not as good as you." He says sucking on my earlobe.

I push him away and start doing the dishes again. He grabs my wrists and I drop the glass cup in my hands.

"Haymitch I'm sorry I'll-" I get cut off.

"Relax, princess. It's my dish not yours." He say pressing my finger to her lips.

"Haymitch, hang on a second." I pause. "I need to clean this up."

"Effie wait!" He shouts.

It's too late I stepped in the pile of glass. I instantly fall to my knees and start crying. Haymitch runs over to me and carries me to the bathroom, he puts me on the bathroom sink, walks out and returns with a tweezer and a bowl. He gently grabs my foot and pulls out the broken glass. I try not to move, but I can't all the pain.

"Effie, stop moving around or I won't be able to finish." He says looking at me.

"Sorry, but it really hurts." I whimper.

"I'll be right back." He says wiping a tear from face and heads out the door.

He comes back with a watch and hands it to me, I have a weird expression on my face.

"I.. really.. what am I supposed to do with this?" I ask.

"I don't know, just look at it." He says.

"I don't-" He cuts me off by kissing me.

"Effie, I really don't have anything to give you to distract you."

"I know, Haymitch. Thank-you for trying." I say kissing his forehead.

He takes out rest of the glass and puts some hydogen peroxide on it, I cringe and bite my tongue.

"Eff, I'm not sure what to do. I'll just wrap it with some gauze and we'll take you to Katniss's. Her mom or Prim should know what to do." He says picking me up.

"Haymitch, they can't know."

"What do you mean? They're going to ask you about your foot."

"I mean, about me being pregnant. They can't find out, okay?"

"Why? What's so wrong about it?"

"I really don't want them finding about it. I mean, it wouldn't be like me to be having a kid and then Katniss and Peeta's Victory Tour is in five months. They can find out then." I say.

"Err... Okay. Wait is the baby okay? You landed pretty hard."

"I.. guess I did. I didn't want them to find out like this." I say almost tearing up.

"It'll be alright, Effie." He says holding his arms for me and I leap into them.

He carries me to his living room and carefully puts me on his couch. He looks around for my shoes and puts them on me being careful with left foot. I really like when he acts like a gentleman it puts me in a better mood. I tell him I want to walk and he lets me, but I feel funny. I don't let him see my expression or mood. When we get to Katniss's, they're all surprised to me especially Mrs. Everdeen. Haymitch talks to Mrs. Everdeen and I talk to Primrose and Katniss then after a long while Mrs. Everdeen calls my name.

* * *

_Yep, another cliff hanger.. Please leave a review. thanks. I'm obsessed with this... _


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five... I hope you all like this. (: oh yeah, I'm sorry Haymitch's POV are always short. I'll make them longer if you ask... _

* * *

Effie POV:

Mrs. Everdeen calls my name and I walk to the room she's in.

"Hello Effie. How are you feeling?" She asks me.

"I'm okay just in pain." I say.

"Well, let's take a look at you foot." She asks.

She sets out a chair so I can sit down. I remove my heel and the gauze Haymitch carefully put on. I don't dare look at it, knowing I'll scare myself because of the dried up blood.

"Well you're lucky it's not a deep cut, but Haymitch did mention another thing."

"Oh and what was that?"

"He said... that.. you.. um.."

"He said that I'm what?"

"That you're expecting. Is that true, Ms. Trinket?"

"Yes, it's true. I'm just a little afraid that something might be wrong with him/her because of how I landed when I fell."

"Well, we can check that."

"Okay." I say taking a deep breath.

Haymitch POV:

"What'd yo do Haymitch?" Katniss says.

"Nothing why?" I ask.

"Oh, I was just wondering I mean, you never really cared about Effie before."

"We were just..." I pause.

I can't tell Katniss the full on story so I have to make up one. I just can't think of what to say at this moment.

"She stopped by to tell me to visit you guys at least once before the Victory Tour to check to see on how you guys have been doing. Also, I have my house semi-clean right now and you all know I really don't like when people touch my stuff, but anyway she thought it was okay to take off her shoes and I forgotten that I had recently broken a glass cup so she stepped on it."

"Well, that's quite a story there, Haymitch."

"It's a true story, Katniss!" I shout.

"I didn't say it wasn't I just said.." She breaks then goes again. "Nevermind!" She yells lightly.

Mrs. Everdeen and Effie walk out. Effie looks okay, but I can't really tell. We both walk out the door and go to my house.

"How'd it go, Effie?" I ask.

"It went okay my foot is fine." She says.

"Okay good news. So, how's the baby?"

She doesn't respond.

"Effie?" I ask.

Again she doesn't respond.

"Effie!" I shout.

I stop and look at her. She's frozen like a statue. I pick her up expecting her to say something, but she doesn't so, I decide to carry her to my house. As I walk in the house I set her on the couch. She's still frozen so, I clean up the glass. I admit it I'm scared she's gone into shock.

"Effie!" I yell.

She immediately bursts into tears, I run over to her and start holding her. "I'm sorry Haymitch." She says sobbing.

"About what?" I ask shocked.

"The baby is gone. I landed to hard. I'm so sorry." She balling now.

"What? You what? I.." I can't finish my sentence.

I have a weird feeling now. I can't breathe, I need to get away. I'm in complete shock. All of sudden I feel like I have this anger inside me.

"Haymitch? Are you okay?"

I take a deep breath and answer her. "Yes." I lie.

"You're a bad liar, Haymitch!" She shouts.

"Oh well, I don't care, Effie. I really don't care." I say getting up, grabbing the nearest bottle and open it.

"Haymitch! You better put that down now!" She yells.

"Why Effie? Like I said I don't care!" I yell back at her.

"Stop it Haymitch!"

"No!"

"Haymitch! I mean it stop! Now!"

"You know, princess. It's all my fault I should've never let you drop that glass!"

"It's not your fault, I mean, I dropped it."

"No, Effie it's my fault! I dropped the effing thing!"

"Haymitch, please don't blame this on yourself." She begs.

I grab the bottle, take a swig and Effie walks towards me, grabs the bottle from my hands. She throws the bottle in the trash and bursts into tears. I feel bad now I told her I would stop drinking for her and the baby, but now I feel like I've failed her. I walk over to her and hold her moving her to my room. I set her down on my bed. I change my clothes into night clothes. I come back in the room and she's cried herself to sleep. I take off her wig, carefully setting it on my dresser. I pick her up, pulling the blankets downward then set her next to me. I wrap my arms around her, holding her while I try to fall asleep. It takes me a while to actutally fall asleep. I wake up and she's still sleep in my arms. I don't want to wake her up I want her to be happy, but I don't if she will be. She moves around, open her eyes, I smile at her she doesn't smile at me. I realize I'm going to have to apologize to her.

"I'm sorry, Effie. Please don't be mad at me. I just thought-" She smiles, giggles, and kiss me unexpectedly.

"I'm not mad at you, silly. Just don't ever do that again. I mean it too, Haymitch." She says.

"Of course, princess. Anything for you." I say actually meaning the words I say.

I kiss her passionately, but quickly. I wrap my arms around her and rock her side to side. She smiles, I smile back at her knowing that she's happy. I feel relieved. I now realize I can't live without this woman she almost could've had my baby I love her so much. I'm willing to give up my drinking for her. I want to have a family with her badly as she does.

"I love you, Effie. I really do." I say kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Haymitch. I really do." She says blushing.

Everything is so perfect at time in life nothing can ruin it. I want to lay here with Effie all day, but I know she'll have some things to do later on today. I love this woman even though she drives my crazy. I want to spend my whole life with her and I know I can, but I have to marry her first.

* * *

_Aww isn't Haymitch cute? It was nice to finally officially finish this chapter. I hope you guys really like it. I'll write later maybe thursday oh yeah, tomorrow is my last day of school. so I'll be writing more! (: _

_Also, this song is the song I kept in my mind that I replayed over and over. It helped me finish though, it kind of sounds like them. _

_Here's the link: /E7YLxCsFAu4 _

_tell me what you think. _

_reviews make my day! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't put anything for this story. I've been so busy with getting my license and looking for a job. Haven't had much luck. _

_I've been going to counseling (long story), but I am now going to type this chapter._

* * *

Effie POV:

I wake up while Haymitch is on the other side. I jump out of bed to go to the bathroom. I instantly fall to the floor and scream out in pain. Haymitch immediatedly jumps out of bed to runs over to me.

"Did you forget, Effie?"

"Forget what?" I ask.

"That you stepped on glass yesterday."

"Oh, yes I did forget. Is there anything else I should remember?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Okay, well, I probably should eat for him/her." I say limping to the door.

"Uh, what?"

"For him/her." I give him a look.

"Effie.. You... Or I.." He just stops.

"Haymitch, stop.. you're being weird." I say.

"Yeah, you're right I am." He agrees.

"Wait!" He stops me.

"What Haymitch?" I snap becoming annoyed.

"Look Effie, you need..."

"Haymitch, are you going to tell me or not?"

"Yes."

"Okay so just tell me stop pausing on every single word."

"I honestly don't know how to tell you, sweetheart."

"Is is good or bad? I need to know, Haymitch."

"It's not good. Not even little bit."

I gulp. "Okay?"

"Okay, Effie you need to realize that he/she isn't here anymore..."

"You're lying!" I yell at him.

"I'm not lying, Effie. Just don't get mad. It's hard for me too."

"Stop it, Haymitch! It's seriously not funny!" I yell even louder.

"You're in denial, Effie!" He shouts at me.

"It's not funny anymore! So stop it! I know it's not true! The baby bean is alive!" I scream at him.

"I'm not lying! Honestly, I told you it be hard to explain. Look when you fell yesterday you fell too hard and -"

"Shut the hell up, Haymitch!"

"Effie, you're not even listening to me! Are you?"

"No, because you're lying!"

"Effie, I'm done trying to explain it to you!"

"Well, stop lying."

"I'm not lying, Effie! You need to know we're not having a baby anymore!"

"How can you say that?"

"Because it's not a happy lie, it's the sad truth."

"I think you should go to back to The Capitol."

"What Haymitch? After all that you want me to go home?"

"I just need some time to think okay?"

"Fine, but I don't plan on coming back." I say walking out the door.

"Wai-"

I slam the door, trying to keep the tears from falling down.

Haymitch POV:

"I just need some time to think okay?" I tell her trying to change the subject.

"Fine, but I don't plan on coming back." She says walking through the door.

I never expected that now, I have to convince her to come back.

"Wait Effie!" I yell, but she's already out the door.

I run after her hoping she hasn't found a train back to the Capitol.

"Effie?" I call out.

"Effie!" I call out again.

There's no response.

"Effie?" I yell.

"What do you want, Haymitch?" She says wiping her face, she's lying on the ground next to a tree.

"Get up, Effie. What the hell are you doing?" I say holding out my hand.

"I'm laying here, waiting for my train." She says slapping my hand.

"No, you're not. You're going to my house." I say holding out my hand again.

"Yes, I am! I'm going home like you said. Honestly Haymitch, I can't grieve with this right now." She says ignoring my hand.

"No, we can grieve together. Now, get up!"

"No, I'm going home!"

"No, you're not so get up!" I shout.

"No and I mean it now!"

"I said get up and I mean it now!"

"I don't want to. Just leave me here so, I can catch my train."

"Just get up, Effie! You're making it worse than it need to be."

"Maybe so, but I don't want to be here anymore."

I can't stand it anymore. I pick her up and throw her over shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing? Put me down this instance! Or-" She yells.

"Or what?" I ask sarcastically.

"I'll kill you, Haymitch."

"Whatever, princess." I say.

"Haymitch put me down! I mean it!"

"I'll put on the ground when I get home."

"No! Right now!" She yells.

"Wait until I get home."

Once I get home I put her on the couch and sit next to her.

"Haymitch, I want to-"

"No, you don't. I know you don't. Just try and get a little rest."

"Whatever Haymitch."

"Well, just go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake."

"I .. Fine. Just a couple hours. Okay?"

"Okay. Sweet dreams, princess." I say.

* * *

_Honestly this chapter might be really short._

_sorry for the long long wait! _

_I'm trying to cope with some things right now. _

_reviews make my day!_

_xo- A_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi guys! I finally got a job! so, I'm saving up for a computer/laptop. I hate using my mom's, but anyways I know I haven't been putting up chapters a lot lately. sorry. I know how it feels to come on to see a story and bummed out that the admin has not put up a chapter. sorry, and I don't have internet anymore, but I'm using my friends computer. so, I hope you guys like it. xo -A_

* * *

Effie POV:

I wake up to Haymitch, he's stumbling around. He's drunk. Of course he would be. I feel stupid for letting him talk me into falling asleep. I roll my eyes, I can feel the blood boilling in my blood. I want to him, but I can't.

"How dare you, Haymitch!" I yell while pointing my finger at him.

"What is it, princess?" He asks.

"I can't believe you! What the hell are you doing?"

"Look, Effie this is my way coping-" I cut him off.

"You can't cope with everything by drinking!"

"I can and I have! You have your ways and I have mine."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you have to drink? I fall asleep for a couple hours and you go and drink? What's up with that shit?" I say almost hitting him.

"Wow, Effie actually cussed at me!"

"Oh my god, Haymitch that's all you got out of that?"

"No, I'm just surprised you cussed at me!" He says grinning makine me even more furious.

"Knock it off, Haymitch! You're drunk."

"Effie, you're.. so.. fun to tease." His words are slurred.

"I.. I.. what? You got drunk on purpose?" I ask.

"No."

"Oh, whatever."

"Effie..." He stops and looks at me.

"What?"

"You're really beautiful. And I can't help, but think you're actually mine."

"I... What are you saying, Haymitch?" I ask.

"I'm saying I never thought you'd actually be mine."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same!" I say rolling my eyes at him.

"Look Effie, I know what you guys think about me. That I'm a big alcoholic who can't cope with anything that happens in his life. It's true, but none of you guys actually walked in my shoes to know how I feel about anything. I really do think you're beautiful without your ridculous make-up and Capitol fashion. I love you, Effie. I really do and I thought I would be able sober up for you, but I guess I couldn't."

I feel my eyes getting teary eyed. Never not once has any man ever said that to me. "Oh, Haymitch I love you too. And I'm sorr-" He cuts me off.

"Stop saying sorry, Effie! I don't want your sympathy. I'm saying so all of you will shut-up about me not being able to cope with anything."

"Haymitch.. I.. love you!" I say trying to hold back my tears.

"Effie, please don't cry."

"How can I not? I care about you too, Haymitch! I'm not made of stone. I have feelings too. I've crushed on you for quite some time now.'

"I know Effie I know. I did too, but I thought you'd reject me for a Capitol man."

"No, Haymitch. I wouldn't. I never thought you'd be with me because of how annoying you said I was."

'I know I've said that. Only because I think you're very strict about being on time and grammar amd you're so loud in the morning, but I'm very stubborn, but anyway I'd like where we are now."

"I know, I am just always cheerful."

"I can tell. I'll try not to do anything stupid or get drunk if you could loosen up your make-up and the way you dress. It's not bad it's just you'd better without it."

"I .. don't know Haymitch. Maybe!"

"Oh, come on, Effie! It won't hurt anyone."

"Oh, I guess not. But if I do this, you can't drink anymore or anything reckless. I know your little ways, Haymitch."

"I know, princess I know." He says wrapping his arms around my waist and kisses me.

"I love you, Effie!" He says breaking the kiss for a minute then kisses me again.

"I love you too, Haymitch. I really do!" I say kissing him back.

We both sit on the couch, holding each other. I rest my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around, kisses me once more and we sit there in silence enjoying each others presence. It's not awkward at all. I do love this man. I wouldn't be ashamed to marry him at all.

"What are you thinking about, sweetheart?" He asks me.

"Oh nothing really. Just us." I answer.

"And what about us?" He asks smiling.

"Just wondering if we would ever get married."

"Married? Maybe one of these days we will just not now."

"Yeah, I know not now. I would like to get married is what I'm saying."

"Well, I'll be sure to make your dreams come true someday."

"Oh, you're so sweet when you're drunk."

"I try to be." He chuckles.

I roll my eyes and kiss him on the cheek. He grabs my hand and holds it. His other arm is still wrapped around me. For some reason I'm tired again.

"Haymitch.. I'm-" I cut myself off by yawning.

"Is my princess tired?" He asks.

"Yes, I am. I think I'd be more refreshed if I get some sleep."

"Well, go to sleep and I won't be drunk when awake this time."

"You better not be, Haymitch!" I yell softly.

I kiss him, rest my head back on his shoulder, and close my eyes.

* * *

_Okay, I'm just letting you know I really wanted to get this up yesterday, but I got so busy at work I didn't have the time. So, I'm at my friends using her computer so yeah. and I know this chapter was all Effie's POV, but Hyamitch will have his own POV the next chapter. I will put more chapters soon I swear. xo- A_

_P.S. I love your guys's reviews! I don't have many, but to all who left a review you're all just amazing! Love ya guys! okay until next time! xo- A_


End file.
